


Your Dress Was Red

by silent_bard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Eli in a dress, Fantasizing, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_bard/pseuds/silent_bard
Summary: Eli is in a dress. Thrawn can't stop imagining what they can do with it later.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Your Dress Was Red

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Lysatran Sunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774933) by MortisBane. 
> 
> The title comes from Cage the Elephant's Ready to Let Go song. It's in the lyrics, and made me keep thinking about this silly little ficlet. 
> 
> If you haven't read Mortis Bane's work, you should. It's a much longer and much better Eli in a dress story.

Thrawn studied Eli as he walked into the ballroom just ahead of him. He wanted to remember how he looked right now with his red dress swishing teasingly around his knees. The straps leaving his perfectly toned arms and shoulders bare, and his white shoes with their little heels tapping playfully as he walked.

Eli stopped to talk with another officer. Judging by the accent and their familiarity, it was probably a fellow cadet from Myomar. Thrawn really didn’t care right now. He was busy picturing Eli in his lap, running his hands along his aide's thighs and under _that_ dress. Maybe he would fuck him like that, or maybe he would prefer Eli on his knees. As long as the man kept the dress and shoes on, Thrawn would take him any way Eli wanted.

”Sir? Sir?!” Eli asked loudly, the words finally breaking through Thrawn’s fantasy.

”Commander?”

”You okay, sir?” Eli asked. He looked slightly worried.

”Yes,” Thrawn said as he quirked an eyebrow at his aide.

”It’s just that John was asking you about the Jefi art from that last mission. When you didn’t answer we tried to get your attention. It took a few tries. Heh. You really looked lost there for a minute, sir.” Eli smiled in amusement, and it took all of Thrawn’s self-control not to drag him into the nearest refresher right then.

Instead he turned to this John. “What would you like to know about the Jefi art, Lieutenant?” he asked as he tried to ignore his earlier thoughts. The conversation was fairly engaging as John clearly had an interest in art as well.

As they talked, Thrawn noticed Eli scrutinizing him… and blushing. Clearly his mind was on tonight’s possible activities as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Why was Eli in a dress and around other officers? No idea, but I couldn't shake the idea until I wrote it.


End file.
